


The End of All Things

by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life



Series: Pride [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Mentioned, Domestic Fluff, F/F, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life/pseuds/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Prequel to Pride: Aubrey just came out to her father and is pretty sure she has lost the only family she ever had, but Stacie is there to assure her that will never be the case. Staubrey Fluff with a Dash of Bechloe.





	The End of All Things

AN: This is a prequel of sorts to my Staubrey fic “Pride.” It can be a standalone, but makes more since if you read “Pride” first. This story is inspired by the song “The End of All Things” by Panic! at the Disco.

 

The sound of a familiar ringtone brought Aubrey out of her slumber and she sighed as she rolled over in bed to reach for the phone on her nightstand. She knew who was calling and that she should answer, but a part of her didn’t want to talk. She didn’t want to think about the events of the day or explain why she didn’t mention to the love of her life what was going on in the first place, so she was relieved when the call went to her voicemail, which already had eight new messages. She winced at the brightness of the screen as she unlocked her phone to see how many missed calls she had. Twenty one. Even though she knew she would receive calls, she was startled by the number. She expected for Stacie and Chloe to call her, but not the rest of the Bellas. After all, she’d only been part of the new group for a year and part of her always felt like an outsider as she graduated and they continued on with their new sound. And yet, they all called, Beca, Cynthia Rose, Amy, Ashley, Jessica, and even Lilly. Her phone rang again with the ringtone she set for Stacie after their first date and she took in a deep breath before she answered, knowing she was in for a long conversation.

“Hey, Stace,” she said and tried to clear some of the grogginess from her voice.

“What the hell, Aubrey! I am two seconds from heading to the airport and coming home. What is going on and if you say nothing, I swear to God…”

“I saw my father today,” confessed Aubrey and Stacie sighed.

“Baby, why didn’t you tell me he was coming into town?”

“I didn’t want you to be distracted. I know how important the conference in Denver is to your family and how big the presentation is for you. I didn’t want you to worry about me.”

“So you freeze me out, ignore my calls, and make me think something has happened to you? Damn it, Bree, I thought you were hurt or had gone missing. You have no clue how close I was to sounding the alarm and having my parents’ security team check in on you.”

“Wait, is that actually a thing you can do?”

“I am an heiress to a billion dollar empire. There are lots of things I can do, but don’t change the subject. You saw Daddy Dearest today?”

“Yes.”

“And now you are not answering your phone and acting like a recluse?” Aubrey sighed as she sat up in bed and looked around. It was dark outside and her apartment was freezing.

“I am sorry. When I got home, all I wanted to do was sleep and pretend today never happened. I didn’t mean to scare you though.”

“You told him,” Stacie whispered in disbelief and Aubrey fell back onto her pillow.

“Yea, I told him about us….about me.”

“Baby, you didn’t have to do that, especially on your own.”

“It was my problem to deal with, not yours.”

“We are a couple, Bree. Your problems are my problems and I wanted to be there for you. Shit, I at least wanted to be in town so you could come home to me if he acted like a prick.” Aubrey smiled at the words.

“You think of my place as home?”

“Of course I do. I know we haven’t made that official, but I stay there more than at the Bella House for a reason. I love you so much, Bree, and I am so sorry you had to even go through this. What did he say?”

“What I expected him to say. The General has never been known for his easygoing demeanor and accepting personality.”

“I am so sorry.”

“So yes, I came home after being told by the only family I have left that I am a disappointment and went to sleep. I just needed to shut my brain off for a while.”

“I get that. I really do, but you scared the hell out of everyone. Chloe is on her way over there and you know she is going to use her emergency key. You freaked us all out.”

“I know and I am sorry. I will deal with Chlo. Don’t worry about me, okay? Just focus on the conference.”

“Babe, the conference is over and my presentation kicked ass. I just landed in Aspen an hour ago.”

“Aspen?”

“Remember, I told you my parents planned a family weekend for us, which is why I am not coming back until Monday.”

“Right, sorry, my brain is a bit fried.”

“You came out to the one person you knew wouldn’t understand, I think that is to be expected.”

“Well, enjoy your time with your family this weekend. I will pick you up from the airport Monday and we can talk more then.” Stacie smirked and Aubrey could imagine the mischievous grin on her face.

“Oh, don’t even think about it, Posen. This is what’s going to happen…”

“Oh no, it is never a good sign when you call me Posen,” whined Aubrey.

“When Chloe gets over there, you are going to talk to your best friend and then have her help you pack. You are coming to Aspen.”

“Very funny, Stace,” giggled Aubrey as she shook her head.

“Aw, you think I am joking and you have a say in this. That’s cute. I am chartering a flight for you tonight.”

“Tonight,” shrieked Aubrey.

“You heard me. I will text you the info and Chloe as well since you will probably try to get out of it. I expect you packed and at the airport in two hours.”

“Stacie, that’s insane. There is no way you are finding a flight for me by then and….”

“You know one of the things I love about you? You tend to forget who I am. It’s one of the reasons I fell for you. You never treat me like an heiress or a genius, but how about you let me worry about the actual flight? Get your ass out of that bed, Posen, or I will have Chloe drag you out of it,” warned Stacie and Aubrey’s eyes widened when she heard Chloe pounding on her front door.

“I’m coming in,” shouted Chloe and Aubrey groaned.

“I have to go. She is here.”

“Two hours, be at the address I send you. I will see you soon. I love you, Bree.”

“I love you too, but you don’t have to…”

“Two hours,” demanded Stacie before hanging up and Aubrey sighed when Chloe marched into her bedroom.

“What the hell,” shouted Chloe and Beca poked her head in with an awkward wave.

“I’m just going to let you two handle this. I’ll be in the kitchen raiding the fridge if you need me,” said Beca before getting out of dodge.

“Aubrey Posen, what the hell,” shouted Chloe again and Aubrey put her hand up to halt her best friend’s rant.

“You can scream at me while you help me pack. I apparently have a two-hour deadline,” grumbled Aubrey and Chloe frowned in confusion as Aubrey got out of bed. Chloe’s phone buzzed and she smiled when she read the text message.

“Stacie is flying you out to Aspen? That is so sweet and romantic.”

“She is forcing me to go,” pouted Aubrey and Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Aw, poor Bree, she has someone in her life that loves her and wants to take care of her,” teased Chloe and Aubrey couldn’t hide her smile when the words set in. She couldn’t remember the last time she had someone in her life that cared so much. Chloe was always a dependable best friend, but Aubrey never had someone in her life that loved her in the way Stacie did.

“Shut up,” mumbled Aubrey as she walked into her closet and Chloe gave her a teasing grin.

 

Stacie was right about Aubrey. Most of the time, she didn’t think about the fact she was dating the heiress to the Conrad Empire. In fact, she thought of Stacie more often as a genius than as an heiress. When Stacie wasn’t with Aubrey or the Bellas, she was in the lab working on her research and Aubrey loved how excited Stacie would get over science. There were some times when Aubrey was reminded of Stacie’s wealth and the holidays were a recent example. Seeing the Conrad Estate in Portland was eye-opening and Aubrey realized very quickly that Stacie had always downplayed her status.

When Chloe and Beca dropped her off at the private entrance to the airport, a woman greeted Aubrey and two other members of the staff grabbed her suitcase and smaller bag as she was driven to the plane hangar. A private jet was waiting for her and she was baffled by how every member of the crew knew her name and wanted to make sure she was comfortable during the flight. She spent the first hour sending out the necessary emails to her boss and coworkers at the firm to notify them that she would not be in until Tuesday. Aubrey had never missed a day of work and she found herself getting excited at the chance to go to Aspen. She had never been even though she visited her mother’s parents in Colorado a handful of times as a child.

She didn’t remember falling asleep and was surprised to be woken up by a member of the crew who also handed her the leather jacket she brought. The cold air washed over her the moment she stepped off the plane and she was grateful to see a black Escalade waiting with the door open. She texted Chloe to let her know she landed once she was inside before calling Stacie.

“How was the flight,” asked Stacie as Aubrey looked out the window at the bright lights of Aspen in the distance.

“Amazing, not as amazing as the last time I was on a private jet though because I miss you. This one was different. Exactly how many different jets do you have access to?”

“I miss you too and the answer to your question is eight, but only two of them are ours. The others can be chartered when ours aren't in the region. You were on a smaller, chartered plane. It was the best I could do on such short notice.” Aubrey smirked.

“Stace, I was waited on hand and foot and offered a massage during the flight. I think you did just fine on short notice.”

“Did you get one?”

“No, you know I don’t like strangers’ hands all over me.”

“Then I guess I will have to give you one when you get here.”

“About that, aren't we staying with your parents? You know how I feel about sex while under their roof.”

“Trust me, I still remember. Those were the longest eight days of my life for Christmas.”

“I made it up to you,” reminded Aubrey and Stacie sighed happily.

“You definitely did, but I am not going through that again. I asked to be moved to one of our properties down the road from them. And before you protest, yes it was necessary. I need time alone with my girl. Besides, my brothers decided to stay closer to town and my parents were actually relieved. It will give them time to be alone too. We are having brunch with them tomorrow at the house and they have planned the day for us. Don’t worry. I made sure I get plenty of time alone with you though.”

“You didn’t have to change your plans.”

“Like hell I didn’t. I know you, Bree. You are strong and think you have to keep everything inside, but you don’t. What happened today fucking sucks, babe, and it is okay to be upset. I can't wait to see you. I love you.”

“I love you too. Any idea how long it will take to get from the airport to wherever we are staying?”

“Of course, I am getting alerts on my phone as we speak. You should be in my arms in the next fifteen minutes. See you soon.”

“See you soon, baby,” she said before hanging up and taking in the amazing view. The snowfall was slowing to a halt and the bright lights of the town she was driving through lit up the sky. She was surprised how busy it still was so late at night and frowned in confusion.

“Excuse me, what time is it here,” she asked the driver.

“10:48, ma’am, you are on Mountain Time now,” he answered and she shook her head in disbelief.

“I can't believe I am in Aspen. I woke up this evening thinking I would be in my apartment in Atlanta all weekend. I didn’t even think it was possible to travel so fast. Waiting in line at an airport is never going to be the same.” The driver chuckled.

“Well, Stacie was adamant that you get the best service and treatment. It is rare that she uses the perks of her resources. You must be very important to her.”

“Do you know the Conrad’s pretty well?”

“I have worked for them for ten years now. I was disappointed that I was not able to meet you during the holidays. The Conrad’s give most of the staff time off for the holidays though. Most years, I attend the Annual Conrad Christmas Party, but I took my family on vacation in New York City instead. I am Aidan and it is a pleasure to finally meet the woman who has Stacie so enamored.” Aubrey blushed.

“It is nice to meet you too. Aspen is beautiful.”

“This is actually Snowmass Village, just a bit north of Aspen, but quite beautiful as well. The family prefers to be on the outskirts of the city, especially during its busiest times of the year, but I am sure you will get to venture into Aspen tomorrow,” he explained and she nodded as she looked out in awe of the town as they headed away from it. They drove toward the mountains and away from the bright lights. The snow covered trees were beautiful as they drove around a winding road.

“Eric and Helen are staying up ahead. Your cabin is a mile up the road. It has always been one of Stacie’s favorites,” he informed and Aubrey’s eyes widened when the magnificent mansion appeared before her. It lit up the surrounding trees and was warming and inviting, which made her a bit disappointed that Stacie made other arrangements for them. It didn’t take long for those thoughts to melt away though and Aidan smiled at her as he parked in the circular driveway of the property and Aubrey sat there with her jaw dropped.

“Beautiful, isn’t it,” he said with a chuckle.

“Yes, but I wouldn’t call this a cabin. This is…wow,” she said in awe and he nodded.

“Only the best for the Conrad’s,” he assured before getting out and opening the door for her. He grabbed her bags from the trunk and she smiled appreciatively at him as he led her toward the home. She looked out at the serene views of the mountains and city lights in the distance. It sat on twelve acres of land and was designed with a mix of rustic and modern. Aidan placed her things inside the door and Aubrey thanked him as he left. The massive entryway revealed the stairs leading to the top floor and a balcony and she let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding in when Stacie appeared by the railing. In that moment, everything else faded away, the stress and pain from the day, the rejection and fear. All she saw was Stacie and tears filled Aubrey’s eyes as she became overcome with emotion. Stacie jogged down the stairs and pulled her into her arms as Aubrey sobbed. Stacie stroked her hair.

“I am so sorry,” she whispered and Aubrey buried her nose into Stacie’s hair. Aubrey wasn’t sure how long Stacie held her, but she finally found her voice again and pulled away to gaze into the mesmerizing sea of green eyes she fell in love with.

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you what was going on. I was just scared and trying to deal with it in my own way.” Stacie cupped her face.

“Bree, you don’t have to deal with things on your own anymore. I get needing space. I just wish you didn’t feel like you had to deal with it alone.”

“I’m not used to having someone, Stace, especially not someone like you, someone so amazing and loving.”

“Well, you do, so get used to it,” assured Stacie with a smile and Aubrey nodded before tenderly kissing her.

“This place is massive, by the way.” Stacie giggled.

“Wait until you see the bedroom. I wasn’t sure what you wanted to do tonight, but there is plenty of food if you are hungry. We can eat or head to bed or whatever you want.” Aubrey thought for a moment and wrapped her arms around her.

“I think I’ve slept enough today. It is pretty cold here, so I wouldn’t mind a nice, hot shower with my girlfriend.” The smile on Stacie’s lips made Aubrey giggle and sigh in relief. She didn’t realize how much she needed Stacie until that moment. Aubrey was used to coping on her own, but she was starting to realize that she finally had someone in her life that she could trust to lean on when she needed it most.

 

Aubrey was the first to wake up the next morning and she tenderly kissed Stacie’s forehead before rolling out of bed. She made herself a cup of coffee and placed a mug of Stacie’s favorite tea on the nightstand before curiously wandering around the house. There were three bedrooms besides the master suite and five bathrooms, plus a theater room. There was also a heated outdoors pool and a spa room with a hot tub that she planned on testing out later. She beamed with happiness when she walked back into the bedroom and saw Stacie sitting up in bed checking her phone.

“Morning, baby, how are you feeling,” asked Stacie as Aubrey crawled back into bed with her and snuggled into her side.

“Okay actually, I mean I….I don’t know. It is hard to explain. I am sad and angry but also relieved, you know?”

“You are finally free. You don’t have to hide anymore and pretend or walk on eggshells whenever you are around your dad.”

“But that’s the weird thing. I am sad how he reacted, but mad at myself for letting him have that much power over me. Stace, you are the best thing to ever happen to me and I almost ruined it by pushing you away. I was so afraid of how he would react if he knew who I really was, but now that seems so ridiculous. I barely even see him and your family has been kinder to me in the short amount of time that I have known them than he has in years. I guess I just regret letting someone I never see somehow manage to dictate my life to me.”

“Well, you don’t have to do that anymore. Now you can just be you, the amazing, talented, smart, and incredibly sexy woman that I love.” Aubrey tenderly kissed her.

“I love you too, Anastacia Conrad,” teased Aubrey and Stacie groaned.

“And my toner for you is gone now.” Aubrey laughed and straddled her lap.

“Stace, this place is a freaking palace. This is insane. I mean yesterday I was in my little apartment in Atlanta…”

“Hey, I love your apartment,” defended Stacie and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“But this is the life of luxury,” said Aubrey and Stacie shrugged.

“It is nice, but it isn’t everything. You know, yesterday I felt so damn helpless being all the way in Colorado while you had to face him. I’ve wanted to give him a piece of my mind for so long and I don’t even know him.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about ever getting to know him now. I still can't believe I did it. He knows about us. I don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“How does that feel?”

“Invigorating, almost like I did when I first admitted my feelings for you. It is nice to not have to hide anymore.”

“Yep, you are free, so what are you going to do with your newfound freedom?” Aubrey bit her lip as she glanced over at the clock on the nightstand.

“When did you say we are meeting your parents for brunch?” Stacie grinned and slipped her hands under Aubrey’s tank top.

“We have time,” assured Stacie before rolling on top of her and Aubrey sighed in relief, feeling like she finally had a weight off of her shoulders.

 

Aubrey couldn’t stop laughing at Stacie and her brothers as they teased one another and their parents shook their heads in amusement.

“Oh, I get it, so now that you finally have an awesome girlfriend, you think you are better than us? I will have you know, I quite enjoy living the life of a bachelor,” assured E.J. and Stacie smirked.

“First off, I have always been better than you. Second, you are only saying that because we all know you can't keep a girlfriend.”

“Alright, that’s it. I wasn’t going to pull out the big guns yet, but you leave me no choice. Aubrey, you want to see some pictures of Stacie in high school,” asked E.J. with a smug grin and Stacie gasped.

“You wouldn’t,” she exclaimed as her parents laughed and Derek high-fived his brother.

“Hell yes we would. It is about time those photo albums mom keeps actually come in handy. Aubrey, you have to see them. Stacie looked a mess, nerdy glasses, acne, the only thing missing were the braces,” said Derek.

“I went through an awkward phase,” defended Stacie and Aubrey giggled.

“I don’t think that’s even possible, Stace, but don’t worry. I know if we would have met in high school, I would have still thought you were as beautiful as ever,” assured Aubrey and Stacie kissed her cheek before flipping off her brothers.

“Aw, you’re no fun, Aubrey,” whined E.J. and Derek crossed his arms in a pout. Aubrey winked at them.

“I said she was still beautiful. That doesn’t mean I don’t want to see the pictures,” assured Aubrey and the boys cheered as Stacie’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

“Traitor,” accused Stacie and Aubrey laughed. Stacie’s mother smiled warmly at their interaction.

“We are so happy you were able to come, Aubrey. I don’t know if I could deal with Stacie pouting for the rest of the weekend,” informed Helen and Stacie groaned.

“Why is my entire family out to get me,” she whined.

“Because we promised not to embarrass you when you brought her to Portland, but we didn’t say anything about other occasions,” said E.J.

“Well I am not here to embarrass you, sweetheart,” assured her father and Stacie hugged him.

“Thank you, dad, at least someone loves me,” she said as she glared at the rest of her family and her mother rolled her eyes.

“That’s only because he is wrapped around your finger,” teased Helen.

“Truth,” said E.J. and Stacie smirked.

“Whatever you say, momma’s boy,” teased Stacie and E.J. gasped dramatically.

“That would hurt if it weren't completely true,” he assured and gave his mother a hug with a smug smile as Stacie pretended to gag. Aubrey smiled at them and Derek gave her a wink.

“As you can see, we all hate each other,” he assured and Aubrey nodded.

“Oh yes, I picked up on that during Christmas. In all seriousness though, it is really sweet how close you are as a family. That can be rare,” said Aubrey with a hint of sadness in her voice and Stacie kissed the top of her hand.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Come on,” said Stacie and Aubrey frowned in confusion as she followed Stacie out of the dining room.

“Where are we going,” she questioned and Stacie kissed her cheek.

“Well, the original plan for today was for us to hit the slopes, maybe do some shopping with my mom later, and then have dinner with everyone, but I was thinking that maybe you should do something else.” Aubrey gulped.

“Um, yea sure, I get it. You need to spend time alone with your family. I can just head back to the cabin and….”

“Jesus, woman, are you serious right now? Of course that’s not what I am saying. I want you all to myself at all times and yet you really think I am trying to kick you out of family time,” Stacie practically scolded and Aubrey blushed.

“Okay, I am obviously misreading the room, so what are we going to do?”

“I am going to have family time and so are you.” Aubrey frowned in confusion.

“What does that even mean,” asked Aubrey and Stacie winked at her as she checked her phone before pulling Aubrey to the front door. When she opened it, a black car was pulling up and Stacie led her over to it. Aidan smiled brightly at her as he opened the door to reveal two people. Tears filled Aubrey’s eyes and she covered her mouth in surprise as her grandparents got out of the car. She sobbed as her grandmother hugged her and her grandfather soon followed. Stacie sighed in relief at Aubrey’s response.

“I wasn’t sure how you would respond to me meddling. I didn’t want to overstep, but you’ve mentioned a couple of times that your mother’s parents lived in Denver so I looked them up and had them flown here,” explained Stacie. Aubrey’s grandparents, Grace and Henry, smiled warmly at Stacie.

“Thank you for doing what we should have done a long time ago,” said Henry. Aubrey hugged Stacie tightly.

“I can't believe you did all of this for me,” cried Aubrey and Stacie kissed her forehead.

“I would do anything for you, Bree. Aidan agreed to drive you wherever you want today, if that is alright,” she asked and Aubrey looked over at her grandparents, who happily nodded.

“Thank you,” said Grace and Stacie smiled at them before hugging Aubrey one more time and going back inside. Aubrey grew nervous as she tried to remember the last time she spent time with her grandparents.

“So where to,” asked Aubrey and Henry smiled.

“How about we head into town for some shopping? We owe you about ten years worth of birthday gifts and holiday presents,” he said and she hugged them both again before happily nodding.

 

Hours later the three of them were sitting at a café beside the outdoors ice skating rink in town sipping hot chocolate. They spent most of their day in Aspen enjoying the sights, shopping, and catching up.

“So you work for an accounting firm in Atlanta? Is that fulfilling for you,” asked Grace and Aubrey shrugged.

“My firm is not always my favorite place, but I do enjoy working with numbers and helping my clients. I don’t always agree with my boss, but I am paid well and have financial stability.”

“What don’t you agree with,” asked Henry.

“His plans tend to be shortsighted in terms of our clients. There are times I can see how the advice we give is realistic, but it doesn’t give our clients the chance to venture out and see other potential options.”

“Well then why don’t you venture out? Maybe you could start up your own firm,” suggested Henry and Aubrey sighed.

“I am just now starting off my career. I am not sure I want to take the risk.”

“Which is admirable, but what about long-term, maybe you should put a plan in place so that once you feel like you have more clout in the business, you can venture out,” suggested Henry and Aubrey slowly nodded as she thought about it. Grace nudged her husband.

“Leave the girl alone, Henry. It sounds like she is doing quite well for herself,” she scolded and Henry blushed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” he said and Aubrey shook her head.

“No, I actually appreciate it. It never hurts to make a plan and give yourself more options,” assured Aubrey and Grace smiled.

“You sound so much like your mother,” said Grace and Aubrey’s eyes widened.

“Really, I didn’t know my mom was big on planning.” Henry chuckled.

“She constantly had journals and folders and binders, all neatly organized and in order in her room of course. Lizzy always had a plan. When she found out she was pregnant with you, she even made a nine-month diet plan to make sure you would be as healthy as possible. She was so excited when she found out she was having a baby girl. She always wanted one,” explained Henry.

“My father never really talked about her after she was gone. I think it was too hard for him,” said Aubrey as she looked down and Grace sighed.

“It was hard for all of us and your grandpa and I did some things we aren't proud of. Now, we never pushed you away, but we didn’t fight as hard as we should have either. Your father made up his mind and there were so many hurt feelings and bitterness that we let it affect things with you,” admitted Grace. Henry held his wife’s hand as tears filled her eyes.

“The truth is you look so much like Lizzy that it was hard to cope. We should have never let that change things though and we are so sorry. We know we can never make up for that, but we would like to keep in touch more, maybe even come visit you in Georgia sometime,” said Henry and Aubrey nodded.

“I would really like that. There is one stipulation though and something you should know before this goes any further. I let my father shame me into not being myself and I am not going to let that happen again. The truth is that Stacie is more than just a really good friend. She is my girlfriend, the love of my life, and I plan on having her in my life for as long as she wants me so, if you are going to be in my life, you will need to accept that.” Grace and Henry smiled at each other and nodded.

“We assumed as much. Now, I am not saying friends can't do nice things for each other, but the urgency in which she called us and the way you two interacted this morning kind of gave you away,” said Grace and Aubrey blushed.

“Really and you two are okay with that,” she questioned and Henry sighed.

“Look, Aubrey, we know we may be considered old farts, but not everyone is as close-minded as your father. Besides, we have learned the hard way that life is too short to reject love. We have experienced a lot of loss and know the importance of being with the person you love. Life is far too short to live anything but your truth, understand,” asked Henry and she nodded as she hugged them both.

“Thank you for saying that and for coming to see me.” They both kissed her cheeks.

“Thank you for giving us a chance to make amends and set things right,” said Grace and Aubrey sighed in relief knowing that while she may have lost a part of her family, she managed to gain another.

 

Aubrey smiled as her eyes fluttered open. All the memories of the first time Stacie brought her to Aspen came back in such a rush that morning as she sat in the hot tub overlooking the mountains in the distance. It all happened six years ago, but for Aubrey it felt like another lifetime. It was back when she was still afraid to completely open up and thought it better to deal with things on her own. It was back when everything with Stacie still felt new and a bit scary. Every emotion still felt like a foreign experience to her and she was relieved to overcome that part of her life. Now she was married to the love of her life, had a successful accounting firm in Los Angeles, and was enjoying a week-long romantic getaway in their favorite place in Aspen. They’d spent many vacations there and she was more than happy to spend another when Stacie suggested they have some time alone after their last Bella Reunion in Los Angeles. Aspen in the summer meant no snow, but plenty of beautiful mountains and greenery. It was a crisp, sunny morning and she smiled when Stacie walked into the spa room with a lazy grin.

“I thought I would find you in here. Isn’t it a bit early for a dip,” she teased and Aubrey sat up in the hot tub just enough to expose her bare breasts.

“And all this time I thought you wanted morning sex,” Aubrey teased back. Stacie’s eyes widened and she quickly stripped out of her pajamas to get into the hot tub.

“I love you,” said Stacie with a happy sigh and Aubrey winked at her.

“You better. You know, I was just thinking about the first time you brought me up here. In a time when I thought my world was falling apart, you found a way to remind me of what I could have if I just accepted myself. That weekend is when I knew you were the one for me, the one I wanted to spend my life with,” said Aubrey and Stacie stroked her hair.

“Apparently you weren't the only one. My mom told me the family ring was mine whenever I was ready to make things official with you. I tried to act like I had no clue what she was talking about, but I did. When I couldn’t get in touch with you, I was so scared that something happened and then when I heard your voice, I knew something was wrong. I felt so damn helpless and all I wanted was to hold you. That’s when I knew I would do anything for you.”

“I would do anything for you too. Being here brings back so many memories and I want us to have another amazing one here now.”

“Which is why we are naked in the hot tub again,” said Stacie with a cheeky grin and Aubrey giggled.

“Yes, but before we do what I know we both want to do, I have a question for you. We are in a really good place right now. The businesses are financially stable, we have an amazing home, and I didn’t think it was possible, but I love you even more now than I did the day we got married. I think it is the right time, so how would you feel about starting our family,” asked Aubrey and Stacie’s eyes widened.

“Seriously,” she asked and Aubrey took in a deep breath as her heart began to race.

“Look, I know it might be difficult and the process can take time, but….” Stacie cut her off with a passionate kiss and beamed with happiness.

“Yes.”

“Yes,” asked Aubrey in surprise and Stacie giggled.

“Was that not what you wanted me to say?”

“Of course, I just didn’t think it would be that easy. I know how much you love how things are right now, getting to come and go as we please, hanging with our friends, morning sex,” listed Aubrey.

“Yea, but a baby doesn’t mean all that has to end. It just means we will have to shift our priorities a bit. Besides, I have been thinking about it too lately,” admitted Stacie.

“Wait, you have?”

“My mother has been looking into it since last year…and constantly sending me articles about it to pester me. Conrad Industries has a lot of researchers looking into things like reciprocal in vitro fertilization and I think it would be a viable option for us.”

“Okay, you lost me at reciprocal.”

“It is like artificial insemination, but the eggs from one of us are used to make embryos and transferred into the other’s uterus. When we talked about it before, you said you wanted to carry our baby. Is that still true?”

“Definitely,” said Aubrey with a smile.

“Well, this method would mean my embryo would be in your uterus, so we would both be part of the process. You carry our baby and our baby has my genes. We would still have to choose a donor, but we would both be part of the process. What do you think?”

“I think we need to start planning for our baby,” giggled Aubrey.

“Can the planning wait until after mind-blowing orgasms,” teased Stacie and Aubrey playfully rolled her eyes.

“If it must,” she teased back and squealed in delight when Stacie pulled her into her lap to passionately kiss her.

 

*Seven Years Later*

Stacie groaned when she woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. She blindly reached for another pillow and plopped it on top of her head, getting a giggle out of the offending shoulder shaker.

“Momma, get up. Hayden wants pancakes,” whined her five year old daughter, Bella.

“Momma is not home right now. Please leave a message after the…” Bella giggled as Stacie pretended to snore.

“Momma, come on. Mommy already made them and we are hungry.” Stacie opened one eye and squinted at her daughter. She looked so much like Stacie in that moment, but definitely had Aubrey’s impatience. She sat on Stacie’s stomach with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed. Her green eyes were narrowed into a glare and Stacie groaned.

“Fine, since I know mommy sent you up here to terrorize…er…I mean to wake me up, I am up,” conceded Stacie.

“Good because we have houseguests and today is Hayden’s birthday. Everything must go perfectly,” reminded Bella and Stacie rolled her eyes.

“Just like your mommy,” grumbled Stacie as she sat up.

“And what’s wrong with that,” asked Aubrey with a sly smile and arched eyebrow as she entered their bedroom. Stacie smirked at her with a teasing grin of her own.

“Nothing, babe, just means she gets quite testy when it comes to organizing parties.” Aubrey playfully glared at her wife before picking up Bella.

“Come on, baby girl, let’s let momma change in peace. She knows to hurry up since everyone is waiting on her for breakfast.”

“Oh, very subtle, my love. Everyone, really, everyone is waiting, even Beca and Cynthia Rose,” challenged Stacie and Bella smiled smugly. In that moment, Stacie couldn’t deny she inherited that smile from her.

“Yep, I woke them up first. Aunt Chloe helped me.”

“Oh joy,” Stacie deadpanned, but then laughed when Aubrey tossed Bella back on her.

“She is all yours, baby girl. I tried to be nice,” said Aubrey and Bella squealed with delight as she began jumping on the bed.

“Get up, get up, get up,” she sang and Stacie whined.

“Hayden, help, baby boy, momma needs you,” called Stacie and Aubrey rolled her eyes when they all heard the pitter patter of feet approaching. Hayden raced into the room with a bright smile and launched himself onto the bed.

“Hayden to the rescue,” he announced and fell into a peal of laughter as he and Bella rolled around on the bed.

“Momma’s boy,” mumbled Aubrey and it was Stacie’s turn to arch a teasing eyebrow at her.

“And what’s wrong with that,” challenged Stacie.

“Nothing, babe,” said Aubrey. She smiled as she watched her beautiful children jump onto Stacie with fits of giggles.

After returning from Aspen, it didn’t take long for Aubrey and Stacie to start the process of having their first child. Aubrey was surprised by how much research Stacie’s mother had done and quickly realized the advantage they were at by being in a family full of scientists and doctors. Stacie made sure they had the best specialists, but Aubrey was still surprised by how efficient and easy the process of getting pregnant was. Soon, they welcomed Isabella Elizabeth Conrad-Posen, Bella for short, into the world and couldn’t have been happier. Bella had Stacie’s eye color, hair, and many of her features, but they were both surprised by how many of Aubrey’s mannerisms and personality traits she picked up.

By the time Bella was six months old, Stacie realized that she wanted to know what it was like to be pregnant with Aubrey’s child as well. It stunned Aubrey at first, especially so soon after Bella’s birth, but she agreed to go through the process again as long as Stacie was the one carrying their child. They used the same anonymous donor and Stacie’s pregnancy was announced only a few months later to their family and friends. Hayden Eric Conrad-Posen made their family complete and Aubrey was a proud mommy the day she held him in her arms and saw their matching noses and lips. He also inherited her smile. His hair was a sandy blonde that was darker than Aubrey’s and he had hazel eyes. Aubrey sighed happily and shook her head in amusement before jumping onto the bed.

“Fine, breakfast can wait a few minutes. Cuddles,” she announced and laughed when Bella and Hayden tackled her into hugs. A knock on the door made them all look up and smile.

“Get Uncle E.J.,” exclaimed Stacie and E.J.’s eyes widened as his niece and nephew came barreling into him. He laughed and scooped them up.

“I was the sacrificial lamb sent up to get you four down to breakfast. Mom said the birthday boy’s pancakes will get cold soon,” informed E.J.

“Take the rugrats down and we will be there in a minute,” said Aubrey and E.J. smirked.

“Don’t get too comfy up here. I am sure they will send me back up and I have been burned before,” warned E.J. and Aubrey blushed, but Stacie rolled her eyes.

“I think that was a valuable lesson in knocking that you learned that day.”

“You were in my laundry room,” he argued.

“Still don’t understand what that has to do with you not knocking,” said Stacie with a sly smile and he stuck his tongue out at her before carrying Bella and Hayden downstairs. Stacie sat up and stretched before rolling out of bed.

“Did Henry and Grace make it in okay this morning,” asked Stacie and Aubrey nodded with a smile.

“Yes and thank you for sending the jet again.”

“Like you even had to ask, they are family. I didn’t even hear you get up though.” Aubrey smiled smugly and wrapped her arms around Stacie from behind.

“Well, that’s because I still know how to please my wife,” teased Aubrey and Stacie sighed happily.

“I always sleep better after a good orgasm. I mean that’s just science,” teased Stacie.

“Of course, I knew we would need our energy today and wanted you well rested.”

“Best wife ever,” said Stacie with a kiss before putting on one of her favorite Troye Sivan shirts and a pair of jeans.

“Damn right I am. Do you know how hard it was to get everything ready for this party?” “I offered to help, but you went all manic on me,” reminded Stacie.

“There are 85 guests!”

“We have a popular kid,” said Stacie with a shrug.

“He is turning four,” exclaimed Aubrey.

“Look, if you didn’t want our kids to be popular, we shouldn’t have made them so cute,” teased Stacie and Aubrey groaned.

“And soon we will have to start planning Bella’s sixth and you know she is going to want an even bigger party than her little brother.”

“Yea, she is so competitive. I wonder who she gets that from,” said Stacie as she tapped her chin and pretended to think.

“Well at least she will help me plan it. Hayden didn’t care what type of party it was as long as he got presents. Speaking of which…”

“Oh boy,” mumbled Stacie as she turned to face her wife.

“Did you tell our barely four year old son that he could have a car?”

“No, I said he could have a small car.”

“Stacie!”

“Okay, don’t give me that look. It isn’t like I went out and bought him a Porsche or something.”

“You think Porsches are ugly and are trying to find a loophole in that logic. You aren't slick, but continue.”

“I put my foot down…”

“Doubt it….”

“I didn’t by him an actual car. I bought him a toy car that just so happens to be motorized….and made by BMW.”

“Anastacia Marie….”

“Oh don’t you full name me. Who turned our library into an extra office because Bella said she wanted to help mommy at work?”

“That was different.”

“And did I complain….”

“Yes.”

“Barely and you know why? Because I know you did it out of love. At least the car is for his birthday. Is it a bit lavish? Sure. Is it an exact replica of mine? Well why wouldn’t it be? My car is awesome.”

“Stacie, we talked about this. It is important that the kids learn about the value of money.”

“And they do, they know that money is valuable…especially when you want stuff. Look, I am not going to apologize for spoiling our kids. They are great kids, well-behaved, and intellectually advanced for their ages. Splurging every once in a while is not going to hurt. Besides, it wasn’t my fault.”

“So you weren't the one that bought an $1150 car for a four year old?”

“I was going to get him a smaller one, but then he said he needed the one like mine because mine has space for him and Sophia.” Aubrey sighed and tried to hide her smile.

“If you tell Chloe that, she is going to melt on the spot,” warned Aubrey and Stacie nodded.

“I know I did, so yes, I bought him the car so he can take his best friend and potentially future wife around with him in it.”

“Beca is going to kill you.”

“She’s my bestie. She isn’t allowed to kill me.”

“Well, that would usually be true, but the moment she realizes you and her wife are conspiring to make sure her only baby girl and your baby boy end up together, she is going to kill you.”

“No she won’t.”

“You sure about that,” asked Aubrey with a smug smile and Stacie thought for a moment.

“Yes….maybe….not so sure. It isn’t even a big deal though. Chlo and I both agreed that we aren't going to force them together or anything. They are our babies. We just aren't going to force them apart either.”

“She is so going to kill you,” giggled Aubrey as they walked out of their bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen. All of the Bellas were there with their significant others, along with Stacie’s parents and brothers, and Aubrey’s grandparents.

“About time you two. We started without you,” informed Amy before popping another piece of bacon into her mouth. Stacie and Aubrey sat down beside Hayden and Bella at the table. Hayden smiled up at his parents with the adorable grin that usually meant he wanted something.

“Yes, baby boy,” asked Stacie and Hayden smiled at her before pointing at Sophia.

“Can Sophie spend the night again? We want to watch movies with Aunt Emmie after my birthday party.”

“Sure, bubba, you can have whatever you want. It is your special day,” assured Stacie and Sophia clapped happily. Beca gave Stacie a look.

“Let’s keep the joy rides to a minimum tonight, alright,” whispered Beca across the table and Stacie’s eyes widened.

“You told her already,” asked Stacie and Aubrey shook her head.

“No, I told my bestie, who just so happens to be married to yours.”

“Weren't part of the vows about not snitching on your wife, I am pretty sure it was in there? If not, I am so adding it when we renew them in a few years,” said Stacie and Aubrey giggled before sweetly kissing her wife.

“You better be glad your son is nothing like the Hunter or you wouldn’t make it to a vow renewal,” whispered Beca.

“You love me too much, so don’t even try it, bestie,” teased Stacie with a playful glare and Beca rolled her eyes, but smiled. Stacie gave Aubrey a wink as everyone fell into their usual conversations for the rest of breakfast. Emily was telling Ashley, Jessica, Flo, Amy, Lilly, and Cynthia Rose about the newest artist she and Beca just signed to their label. It was Chloe and Aubrey’s idea and Yellow Cup Records was one of the most popular up and coming labels, plus Residual Heat’s most lucrative. Aubrey made the suggestion to Chloe after looking over Emily’s old capstone project one day at work and the rest was history. Aubrey’s grandparents were speaking with Stacie’s parents about the plane ride, E.J. and Derek were arguing over whose gift Hayden would like the most, and Beca was talking to her wife about working on a new music video for her new single, but Aubrey couldn’t take her eyes off of her wife. Stacie noticed and kissed her shoulder.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, babe?” Aubrey looked around at their family. There was a time in her life when she felt alone and tried to cling to whatever hope she had that her father would eventually be more present, but that was a distant memory. Now, she had more family than she ever thought possible with her best friends, grandparents, and Stacie’s parents and brothers. It felt a bit surreal and yet she couldn’t imagine her life without them. She tenderly kissed Stacie and smiled.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have our family.” Stacie looked around the table and shook her head in amusement when Amy tried to explain one of Bumper’s crass jokes to Emily. Hayden and Sophia were giggling and pouring more whipped cream on their chocolate chip pancakes and Bella was explaining to Eric, Helen, Grace, and Henry why she should be allowed to have her next birthday party on the beach.

“Yea, I think we should keep them,” assured Stacie as she wrapped an arm around her wife. Their house was full of people that loved them, plus would be full of even more guests later that day, and that’s just how they wanted it.

 

AN: The End! The last part turned more into an epilogue for “Pride” but I wanted to have a bit of closure to it. What did you think? Should there be a sequel? Let me know what you think of all the Staubrey domestic fluff!


End file.
